Querido Diario
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Mimi narra a su diario los errores que se cometen en las relaciones y como seria el verdadero amor.


Hola, aquí escribiendo después de tiempo, vengo con un oneshot escrito desde la perspectiva de Mimi, explica desde su punto de vista su relación romántica. Escribí el fic por muchas razones, la más importante fue la excesiva importancia al físico de una persona y la idealización de esta; sin darle crédito al verdadero enamoramiento.

Obviamente Digimon no me pertenece.

**Querido diario**

Hola querido nuevo diario, como veras recién te estoy usando porque mi antiguo diario está lleno de cosas de niñas y adolescentes, algo que ya deje de ser hace varios años; hace mucho tiempo que no escribo pero necesitaba contagiar estas emociones a alguien y por qué no a mi nuevo diario de chica adulta, vamos a empezar a actualizarte con mi vida, empecemos:

Soy Mimi Tachikawa, una chica de 23 años, castaña, alta y bueno ahora no tengo el cuerpo de cuando tenía hace unos cuanto años y son parte de las consecuencias de nunca haber hecho ejercicios; lo importante que tengo que confesar y que me hace muy feliz es que me he vuelto a enamorar y de alguien que nunca pensé hacerlo ya que no era precisamente un príncipe azul como yo antes imaginaba que debían ser los chicos; en realidad me di cuenta hace ya bastante tiempo que los príncipes azules no existen pero que si existe el verdadero amor y tienes que arriesgar todo cuando se trata de uno que es real; el chico del que estoy enamorada siempre fue amigo mío desde que tenía 10 años, cuando lo conocí me dio igual, era un chico un año mayor que yo y se veía algo rudo, por esa razón a veces permanecía cerca de el para que de alguna manera nadie me hiciera daño y espante a cualquiera, no es que sea feo para nada, siempre ha sido atractivo pero simplemente de niños y adolescentes no nos comunicábamos precisamente como amigos. Él es muy diferente a Michael, mi ex novio, él era muy sociable, amable, guapo y siempre me hacia reír, el único inconveniente con él era que no me protegía como yo hubiese querido que lo haga, incluso yo lo controlaba en muchos aspectos y él se dejaba; después de una relación de casi 5 años me di cuenta que ni él ni yo seriamos felices si seguíamos juntos, él fue mi primer chico en todo lo que una chica puede experimentar pero eso no significo que él se convertiría en el hombre de mi vida o con el que me iba a casar, me sentí mal porque parecía el ken de la Barbie, es decir se esforzaba para verse bien y claro que lo hacía, era perfecto físicamente e incluso tenía mucho dinero pero eso no lo convirtió en mi príncipe azul, eventualmente continuamos como amigos y gracias a lo que viví con el supe que el amor lo podría encontrar en personas que no necesariamente tenían que ser hermosas.

Cambiando el tema a mi novio actual y espero que algún día se convierta en mi esposo, es que lo amo tanto y si lo quiero así como es supongo que lo querré siempre de la misma forma que él me ama a mí. Él es Yamato Ishida, como te dije él y yo no hablábamos mucho para ser supuestamente amigos, lo que sabía de él era lo que me contaba mi buena amiga Sora, ex novia de Yamato, ellos tuvieron una relación larga d años (no lo sé exactamente). Yamato en su adolescencia perteneció a una banda de Rock, gracias a eso fue muy popular y tuvo muchas fans detrás de él, asumo que por eso Sora se interesó en él ya que yo creía que a ella le gustaba Tai (un chico moreno, algo desaliñado y con una cabellera alborotada que aun la mantiene) y bueno la verdad a mí nunca me convenció esa relación empezando por verlos en las fotos, ambos totalmente incomodos y siempre me imaginaba esa relación como una aburridísima siendo ambos muy parecidos y muy maduros desde muy chicos; en fin ellos fueron novios y punto. Esta relación fue muy conocida por la popularidad de la banda de Yamato y eso generó que la parejita tenga fans y anti-fans, algunas odiaban a Sora y otras la amaban, algunas idealizaban totalmente a Yamato asegurando que era el hombre perfecto (guapo, alto y con un cuerpo trabajado), lo del cuerpo trabajado me sonaba a una buena broma porque Yamato siempre fue un chico bastante flaco que no practicaba deportes y si lo vieran ahora sin camisa comprenderán lo que le pasa a un hombre adulto que se cocina frituras, fuma y no hace ejercicio jeje. Cuando Yolei me contaba eso me parecía surrealista, incluso se veía en la red a un grupo de chicas ( claramente enfermas) que se cambiaban su apellido por Ishida debido a una clara obsesión por Yamato, algunos escribían acerca de él idealizándolo por completo, incluso parecían brujas porque predecían que Yamato y Sora se casarían y tendría 2 hijos muy hermosos¿?; yo me preguntaba si estas chicas tenían mucha imaginación o estaban delirando, incluso recuerdo que describían a Yamato como el amante perfecto, Dios griego sacado de una revista de playgirl, ¡claramente esas chicas eran unas enfermas! . Gracias a todo eso me di cuenta que a veces las chicas idealizamos mucho a los chicos lindos y populares; me prometí a mí misma no enamorarme de un chico solo por su físico. Continuando con Yamato, él y Sora terminaron y gracias al destino yo volví a Japón después de vivir varios años en USA, cuando me mude aquí pasaba mayor tiempo con las chicas hasta que un día asistí a un concierto de la banda de Yamato, fue esa la primera vez que lo escuche cantar y descubrí que tenía una voz muy hermosa, Yamato se había convertido en un chico alto pero bastante delgado (luego descubrí en la intimidad que poseía una panza fofa y sin forma debajo de la ropa jiji), y fue así de la nada que hablamos aquel día y a partir de allí nos empezamos a frecuentar, tal vez debido a que había vivido en USA había madurado y por eso supongo que me encontró más interesante de lo que era de adolescente, fue en una de sus tocadas que me desafío a cantar y cuando lo hice supongo que lo sorprendí porque ese mismo día me invito a salir, fue en nuestras primeras citas que nos conocimos mucho mejor y me di cuenta que él era un gran chico, muy diferente a mí en muchos aspectos, muy seguro de lo que quería en la vida pero no era el chico frio que pensé que era, eventualmente me enamore de él y no por su cara bonita o por su voz, fue porque con el me sentía diferente, podía ser yo misma con él y me sentía feliz a su lado; él y yo siempre hemos sido dos personas muy diferentes pero creo que gracias a estas diferencias, a los roces y a las discusiones que teníamos que todo se tornó divertido y el cariño se fue transformando en amor, en un amor tan pasional e intenso que solo quería estar con él; no me importa que el fume, que viva en un muladar de ropa tirada, que no tenga mucho dinero, que no use perfume, que sea demasiado flaco, que tenga una pancita deforme y que a pesar de ser adulto sea tímido en la intimidad , yo lo amo y el también me ama a mí con mis incontables defectos, pero aun así amarnos es lo único que importa.


End file.
